He Followed Me Home!
by Nickster369
Summary: Integra decides to be nice and looks after a stray dog... But things are not always what they seem... :
1. Just A Stray?

He Followed Me Home

**He Followed Me Home!**

**Pairings: None**

**Word Count: 700**

**Criticism is welcome.**

**Reviews are loved. ******

It was another frosty winter evening and 15 year old Integra was reading Wuthering Heights for the second time. She was not entirely fascinated by the novel, but she had nothing better to do with her time- besides, Integra was waiting for Walter to return from his mission in Athens. Walter had promised her that he would return today, but it was getting pretty late and the butler had still not come back.

Just as Integra flipped to the last page of her book, there was a sudden knock on the door, and the girl quickly got up from her seat in front of the fireplace and ran towards the entryway. Walter greeted the girl and stepped into the welcoming glow of the Hellsing household, away from the fierce some snowstorm outside. He flopped onto a chair in the living room, picked up a towel and started to dry off his shoulder length black hair.

"How was your mission Walter, asked Integra as she sat down on a chair opposite from him.

"Brutal, replied Walter. They didn't even have **any** brand name cigars anywhere.

Integra rolled her eyes and smiled. "You know you really ought to stop smoking those cancer sticks before you get addicted. Walter smirked. I was addicted long before you came along and I don't plan on quitting anytime soon. You know, you're bound to start smoking these things once you're my age and I'll be the one telling you to quit."

"Definitely not gonna happen, there's no way I'm placing a cigar anywhere **near** my lips."

"So, tell me how things are going at Brentwood Academy, asked Walter as he took a sip of brandy to warm himself up. Integra frowned as she thought about her new school. Walter had decided to enrol her at a private school so she could practise her social skills instead of having a tutor coming to her house every day. She really couldn't see the point of her going there; she was already ahead of everyone in her class, so there was nothing new for her to learn, and the girls at the school were snobby and conceited, all they ever talked about was whether or not they would get their new shoes or new Porsche on their birthday. "It's fine", Integra lied knowing that there was also no point in arguing with Walter.

Suddenly, a black blur came crashing through the door and landed at the foot of Integra's chair. It seemed to be some sort of dog.

"What in the world **is** that thing Walter", questioned Integra as she examined the hound. It had a shaggy black coat and droopy ears- it was also pretty big for a dog, probably the size of a young wolf.

"Oh, it's **him **again, he was the dog that was chasing my car- I guess you could say that he followed me home", replied Walter as he filled his now empty brandy glass.

"Do you mind if we keep him in the house for awhile? I don't have the heart to throw the poor thing into **that** merciless storm."

Integra pondered for awhile and then looked at the shaggy fido crouched in front of her feet. To her surprise, the dog was staring right back at her with his crimson eyes and started whining- as if he was trying to persuade her to let him stay. Integra did get lonely now and then, she didn't have many friends that she could hang out with since she had started school only recently, and was often found at home shooting targets or reading novels from her father's library.

"Fine, he can stay, but I'm not going to be the one who looks after him", Integra grumbled.

"Oh you don't have to worry one bit Sir Hellsing, this dog can take care of himself **perfectly**", chuckled Walter as he bowed and left the room.

**So how'd you like the first chapter of my masterpiece? (Insert evil laughter)**

**We really have no idea about the mystery dog's identity, do we?**

**Wink, wink, nudge, nudge…… ;)**


	2. Flashback

Flashback…

**Flashback….**

**Word Count: 277**

"…I really don't think she's happy, staying at home all the time, she needs to get to know people her own age and improve her social skills. She'll definitely need them if she plans on running the Hellsing Organization in the future", said Walter as he lit up his second cigar.

"I think Master is doing fine, who needs to be around all those annoying humans all the time anyway? Right now she just needs to focus on her studies and prove herself to be a worthy leader of my servitude."

Walter and Alucard were discussing Integra's current issues in the basement, and trying to come up with an agreement. They had been in there for over an hour and were beginning to get tired of arguing.

Walter sighed and took another puff of his cigar. "Even though I've already sent her to a nearby private school, she still seems to be a little lonely now and then. I just hope she can make some new friends soon."

"I have an idea", chuckled Alucard as he took a sip of his transfusion blood.

"Oh no, not one of your **brilliant** ideas again vampire- you nearly got me killed when I listened to you last time."

"Trust me this time old friend, she won't suspect a thing," replied Alucard, revealing his fangs in a grin too big for his face.

Walter sighed as he lit up another cigar and left the chamber, listening to Alucard's laugh echo through the room.

**Alucard- Mwahahahhahahahahahahhahaha!**

**Nickster- Can you keep it down a notch? I'm trying to tell a story here. Geez, vampires these days just drive me nuts…….**

**Alucard- Sulks in a corner.**


	3. Identity Revealed

Here's Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3!**

**Probably the last chapter… (**

**Word Count: 605**

As the months went by and winter was soon followed by spring, Integra and her new companion became close friends. The girl never seemed to feel lonely anymore and enjoyed the dog's company. In fact, Integra liked her dog so much that she even gave him a name; Baskerville.

And so, Integra and Baskerville formed a close bond, they would take long walks together and watch the stars at night. The girl would also talk to the dog; she would tell Baskerville all of her goals, her deepest secrets and even tell him about Seth- the cute guy who sat next to her in history class. But there was one thing that Baskerville absolutely refused to do. Play fetch. No matter how hard the girl tried to teach him, the dog would not oblige- Integra soon grew impatient, and eventually gave up. It was as if the dog saw no point in chasing after a tennis ball and retrieving it for his master. Pretty smart, don't you think?

However, as time went by, Integra noticed something strange; Baskerville never ate or drank anything that Integra left out for him- not even the really expensive doggie treats that Walter had got especially for him.

Then, one day it happened. Integra came home unexpectedly at noon because she had forgotten to bring her lunch box. And the first thing she saw was Baskerville- in the kitchen- with blood. The shaggy dog was crouched over the kitchen floor sucking on a bag of transfusion blood.

Alucard was caught red- handed. 

Infuriated, Integra dropped her lunch box onto the tiled floor and marched towards the blood sucker.

"How could you do this to me? Both you and Walter disobeyed my trust and **lied** to me!" And after screaming that in Alucard's face, Integra stormed out of the kitchen and headed for her room.

Alucard sighed and slowly morphed back into his human form.

"Well, it was good while it lasted", the vampire said as he threw the now empty blood packet into the waste basket. He chuckled to himself when he remembered sleeping next to his master's cold feet.

Integra was kneeling on her bed, punching a pillow and cursing Alucard at the same time. She was always very good at multi-tasking.

Sighing, the girl opened her bedroom door and stepped into the empty hallway. She decided to wander around the house for the rest of the afternoon instead of going to school.

After roaming the manor aimlessly for who knows how long, young Integra found herself in the basement- outside Alucard's chamber. She had no idea how she ended up here but her hand reached out and slowly turned the knob.

The No Life King was sitting on his cathedra sipping wine from a glass. He wasn't wearing his glasses and his crimson eyes were directed on the girl.

"Master", the vampire said in a low voice, beckoning for Integra to come closer.

Pouting, Integra approached Alucard and stood before his throne. Alucard chuckled, picked up the girl and let her sit on his knee. Integra was still angry at him and Walter for lying to her, but she decided to forgive them **for now**.

Alucard smirked when he read his Master's thoughts- so she had chose to spare him from another one of her tantrums. Oh well, he still wanted to tease her a bit anyways.

"So, tell me more about this "Seth" that you seem to be so fond of."

**How'd you like my second story on Fan fiction?**

**Pretty good huh?**

**Review please! 3 **


End file.
